Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 19
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 19 in Italy. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 19, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Sophia Somajo represented Sweden with the song "Klein Blue", which came third in the final and scored 321 points. Fantasifestivalen 19 Fantasifestivalen 19 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 19. Hosted by William Spetz and Charlotte Perrelli, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 15 March 2016 at the Telenor Arena in Karlskrona. "Walking A Line" performed by Tove Styrke and "Ain't Going Home" performed by Ace Wilder qualified directly to the final, while "Crystal Clear" performed by Benjamin Ingrosso and "Weightless" performed by Mikaela Coco qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 21 March 2016 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Come Companion" performed by Maja Francis and "Numb" performed by Isa Tengblad qualified directly to the final, while "Only For Tonight" performed by Star Pilots and "Colors" performed by Eric Saade qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 30 April 2016 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Resolution" performed by Le Maine and "Klein Blue" performed by Sophia Somajo qualified directly to the final, while "Vilken Jävla Smäll" performed by Albin & Kristin Amparo and "Untouched Hearts" performed by John Dahlbäck featuring Stockholm Syndrome qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 17 May 2016 at the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping. "Funeral" performed by Mavrick and "Overload" performed by LNKAY qualified directly to the final, while "The Storm" performed by Eclipse and "Firelight" performed by Timoteij qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 21 May 2016 at the Rosvalla Eventcenter in Nyköping. "Vilken jävla smäll" performed by Albin & Kristin Amparo, "Weightless" performed by Mikaela Coco, "Untouched Hearts" performed by John Dahlbäck featuring Stockholm Syndrome and "Firelight" performed by Timoteij qualified to the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 19 was held at the Friends Arena in Stockholm on 24 May 2016. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the second half of the first semi-final. The NBU decided, that Sweden would perform seventeenth following Luxembourg and preceding Latvia. It finished 3rd with 208 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the first half of the final. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform fifth in the grand final, following the Italy and preceding The Netherlands. Sweden came 3rd in the final, scoring 321 points. Off stage, Sophia Somajo was joined by three backing vocalists. On stage, she was joined by two backing dancers. The stage performance made use of an LED-wall and had a blue-grey colour scheme. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Ace Wilder. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 19 *North Vision Song Contest 19 Category:NVSC 19 countries